riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Apollo
}} Apollo -''' grecki bóg słońca, światła, leczenia, prawdy, muzyki, poezji, łucznictwa, proroctwa i intelektu. Jest bratem bliźniakiem Artemidy. "Pracę" boga słońca otrzymał, gdy Rzymianie powierzyli mu obowiązki Heliosa. W XXI wieku słynie jako autor kiepskich haiku. Jeździ po niebie swoim słonecznym rydwanem, który w dzisiejszych czasach najczęściej ma postać czerwonego sportowego auta. W filmie "Złodziej Pioruna" został zagramy przez Dimitriego Lekkos. Apollo Apollo jest synem Zeusa i Leto. Kiedy Leto była w ciąży, Hera, rozwścieczona z powodu kolejnej zdrady Zeusa, poskarżyła się Gai, a ta przysięgła, że nie pozwoli kochance Zeusa na poród w granicach jej królestwa, czyli w żadnym zakątku ziemi. Brzemienna tytanida na próżno szukała miejsca, gdzie mogłaby odpocząć i urodzić. Ponadto musiała uciekać przed wielkim wężem Pytonem, synem Gai, nasłanym na nią przez Herę. Leto pomógł Posejdon, bóg morza, nad jego królestwem Gaja nie miała władzy. Ofiarował tytanidzie gościnę na wyspie Delos, a kiedy bliźnięta urodziły się, zostały nakarmione nektarem i ambrozją. Apollo poprosił Hefajstosa o złoty łuk i strzały, a następnie zabił Pytona i został panem wyroczni delfickiej. Kiedy Niobe szczyciła się licznym potomstwem i twierdziła, że jest lepsza od Leto, Apollo wraz z Artemidą zabili z łuków wszystkie jej dzieci. Podczas wojny trojańskiej Apollo stanął po stronie Trojan. Gdy wódz Greków Agamemnon uprowadził Chryzeidę, córkę jego kapłana Chryzesa, zesłał na Greków straszliwą zarazę, która powodowała śmierć wielu wojowników, dopóki Agamemnon nie oddał dziewczyny ojcu. Pomógł Afrodycie uratować jej syna Eneasza przed śmiercią. Pokierował też lotem strzały wypuszczonej z łuku Parysa, która zabiła Achillesa. Podobno zemścił się w ten sposób za śmierć swojego syna Troilasa. Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Klątwa Tytana Apollo pojawia się w swoim pojeździe - słońcu, pod postacią czerwonego sportowego auta - gdy Artemida prosi go, by zawiózł Łowczynie oraz herosów do Obozu. Ona w tym czasie udaje się na polowanie. Bóg Słońca zgadza się, zmienia swój sportowy wóz w busa. Daje Thalii kluczyki i mówi, żeby to ona prowadziła, mimo że Thalia nie chce tego robić. Jest przerażona podczas jazdy, ponieważ ma lęk wysokości. Gdy Artemida zostaje porwana, Percy, Thalia, Zoe, Bianca i Grover wyruszają ratować ją i Annabeth. Apollo martwi się o swoją siostrę, a kiedy próbuje wykorzystać swój nadprzyrodzony wzrok, by znaleźć ją, kiedy odkrywa, że została dla niego ukryta, łamie dawne prawa i pomaga herosom, wysyłając dla nich pociąg oraz mówiąc Percy'emu, aby szukał Nereusa, Starca Morskiego. Później, na Olimpie, Apollo głosuje, aby nie unicestwiać Percy'ego i pokazuje mu kciuk uniesiony w górę, ale na uszach ma słuchawki, więc nie wiadomo, czy słyszał cokolwiek. Ostatni Olimpijczyk Apollo razem z resztą Olimpijczyków walczy z Tyfonem w swoim złotym rydwanie. Leczy Annabeth i Chejrona oraz przewodniczy zmianie Rachel w wyrocznię. Kiedy Annabeth zostaje architektem Olimpu, zgadza się z Afrodytą i Aresem, aby na Olimpie było wiele posągów bogów. Olimpijscy Herosi Syn Neptuna Frank Zhang zanim dowiedział się, że jest synem Marsa, chciał być dzieckiem Apolla, ze względu na jego niesamowite umiejętności w łucznictwie. Uważał, że nie pasuje nigdzie indziej. Wiedział, że nie jest dobry w poezji, proroctwach czy uzdrawianiu, ale myślał, że w łucznictwie będzie wystarczająco dobry. Osobowość Apollo ma obsesję na punkcie haiku odkąd odwiedził Japonię oraz do przesady interesuje się innymi rodzajami wierszy, w zależności od miejsca, które odwiedza. Chociaż sam uważa się za wielkiego poetę, w rzeczywistości jego haiku są okropne. Kocha swoją "małą" siostrę Artemidę, choć często się sprzeczają. Jest bardziej wyluzowany i zawsze podrywa Łowczynie Artemidy. Pokazał również, że ma dobre stosunki z swoimi półboskimi krewnymi, takimi jak Percy, gdy nielegalnie pomagał mu w jego misji i oferował naukę łucznictwa. Apollo jest opisany jako arogancki, egocentryczny, wyluzowany i zarozumiały lekkoduch. Wydaje się pomocnym, dobrym i wesołym bogiem. Jednak istnieje także ciemna strona Apollina, a on pokazał, że jest zdolny do okrucieństwa, gdy nałożył straszliwą klątwę na swojego syna Halcyona Greena, tylko dlatego, że ten próbował ostrzec dziewczynkę przed jej losem. thumb|left Wygląd Apollo zazwyczaj wygląda jak przystojny nastolatek, ma siedemnaście albo osiemnaście lat, jasne włosy i oślepiający, zarozumiały uśmiech. Kiedy Percy spotyka go pierwszy raz, ubrany jest w biały bezrękawnik, dżinsy i mokasyny. Percy stwierdził, że Apollo wygląda jak Luke bez blizny i z oślepiającym uśmiechem. Jednak jako bóg, Apollo może zmieniać swój wygląd, co widzimy, gdy zmienia się w Freda, bezdomnego. Umiejętności Apollo jest najpotężniejszym synem Zeusa, ponieważ Zeus zaufał mu, dając więcej mocy niż innym dzieciom. Dlatego od Apollina potężniejsi są tylko starsi olimpijczycy i Wielka Trójka. *Łucznictwo': Apollo jest mistrzem w łucznictwie, jak również innych czynnościach, które wymagają celowania i strzelania, np. koszykówka. *'Umiejętności muzyczne': Jako bóg muzyki, Apollo jest ekspertem muzyki oraz może grać na każdym instrumencie. *'Światło': Jako bóg światła, Apollo ma nad nim pełną kontrolę. *'Uzdrowicielstwo': Jako bóg medycyny, Apollo może modyfikować i manipulować anatomią danej osoby. Może od razu wyleczyć prawie wszystkie rany oraz poprawić zmysły i funkcje biologiczne. *'Przepowiednie': Apollo jest w stanie zobaczyć przyszłe zdarzenia. Jednakże nie jest w stanie wyjawić ich żadnej osobie, ponieważ informacje staną się wtedy bezużyteczne. *'Intelekt': Apollo jest bogiem intelektu, więc jest bardzo inteligentny i tylko Atena i Zeus go przerastają pod tym względem. *'Zarazy''': Apollo może zsyłać na świat choroby, tak jak w trakcie wojny trojańskiej. Dzieci i potomkowie Apolla (w XXI wieku) *Halcyon Green *Michael Yew *Lee Fletcher *Will Solace * Kayla * Austin Apollo i lira.jpg Apollo.jpg Datingapolloartemis mo by illustrationrookie-d6qot7f.jpg Percy J Apollo and Artemis by rice claire.jpg Octavian apollo by kat anni-d4nevtt.jpg Dimitri Lekkos as Apollo.png Chibi apollo by cazuuki-d577vq6.png Apollo by shyfe-d3i27td.png Apollo by Stregatto10.jpg Apollo by aireenscolor-d5vd1u0.jpg Apollo and artemis by infinitecity-d67cihb.jpg *Oktawian (wnuk Apolla) Ciekawostki *Apollo jest bogiem prawdy i nigdy nie kłamie. *W "Ostatnim olimpijczyku" Apollo ma na sobie złotą zbroję, od której bije taki blask, że trzeba zmrużyć oczy. *Tak jak ojciec (Zeus) miał mnóstwo kochanek i kochanków, przez co domek Apollina jest jednym z najliczniejszych w Obozie Herosów. * W mitologii greckiej Apollo był młodszym bratem Artemidy, natomiast w ,,Klątwie Tytana" chwali się, że to on jest starszy i nazywa Artemidę "swoją małą siostrzyczką". * Artemida nazywa go "ognistą kulą gazu", dlatego tak zaczęto mówić o słońcu. * W Domu Hadesa wspomniano , że rywalizował z Fawoniuszem o względy Hiacynta, a on wybrał Apolla. Kategoria:Olimpijczycy Kategoria:Postacie z Mitologii Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Bogowie Greccy Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Dwunastka Olimpijczyków Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Bogowie według Percy`ego Jacksona"